


Meeting

by Bea_The_Cat123



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 4004 bce, Angels, Crowley's Name is Crawly | Crawley (Good Omens), Demons, Eden - Freeform, M/M, Past, Pre Canon, Rain, biblical, crawly your gay is showing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bea_The_Cat123/pseuds/Bea_The_Cat123
Summary: Crawly and Aziraphale’s first flight together.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Meeting

We start at the beginning. The beginning of time, when an angel and demon were sitting on the wall for Eden. 

Crawly was under Aziraphale’s large white wing, it protecting the demon from the rain. The wing itself shimmered as water rolled down blue, white, and golden feathers onto the stoney wall. Aziraphale himself was soaked to the core, but the heat of the previous day hadn’t yet left the air, so he wasn’t cold. 

Of course, none of that mattered. It was bound to be cold soon. 

Aziraphale looked at the demon, crouching beside him, his jet black wings tucked in neatly. His golden eyes followed the silhouettes of the two humans below...the ones he had been responsible for casting out. Aziraphale’s wings gave a slight flutter at the thought. What in creation was he doing? 

From the start of Earth there had been one thing drilled into Aziraphale’s head: There are two sides, and I am on the good side. He was an angel; not just any angel, a Principality. A representative of God in Eden. He was the one to stay when the other angels left. He was on the side of good, light, happiness.

So why was he protecting a demon from the rain?

Aziraphale blinked as his hair continued to grow heavy. Water caught in his white curls and robes. The two metal halos on his head were growing colder by the minute, he almost wanted to return them back into his sword hilt.

Granted, it’d be silly to have a sword hilt without a sword. 

Just as the glimmer of fire disappeared over the dune, Crawly stood up and brushed himself off. He turned to Aziraphale, his slit pupils searching his face. Aziraphale managed a glanced back, squinting a bit to keep the rain out of his eyes. Crawly turned back to the desert, before marching off the wall of Eden and disappearing over the edge. 

“Crawly!” Aziraphale gave a start and rushed to the edge, just in time to see the demon fly past him, out into the desert. The angel gave a sigh of relief (despite a nagging voice in his conscious saying otherwise). 

Crawly circled back to Aziraphale, stretching his large black wings. Aziraphale swore he could see small glimmers of color in those four wings, but perhaps it was just the rain. The demon swooped in front of Aziraphale, perching his scaly black feet on the wall. Aziraphale blinked, and instead chose to stare at his robes, for his face had raised considerably in heat. 

Crawly had a little demonic grin on his face, his black scales glossy from water. 

“Principality?” The demon cocked an eyebrow, glaring at the two halos on the angel’s head. Aziraphale balled his fists and cracked his knuckles. He gave a little nod. 

“Of what?” Crawly spat out the question, crossing his arms and drawing back. Aziraphale glanced up again at the demon, his playful golden eyes seeming to edge out an answer. The angel gulped, and he gave a slight flutter to his wings, seemingly to shake off the water on them.

“...Love,” Aziraphale finally spoke. “I’m...the Principality of...love.” Crawly arched an eyebrow and smiled, and Aziraphale swore he could see a fang. 

“Really?” 

“What’s so funny about it, serpent?” Aziraphale took a step back, narrowing his eyes. He would look much more intimidating with a sword...which he didn’t have.

“No no, I’m just surprisssed, is all,” Crawly put his hands up defensively. “All the Principalities I know now just rule groups of animals.” Aziraphale frowned at that, the fact that other angels in his class would’ve fallen. Well...creatures fell all the time, just because an exodus caused several to didn’t mean all would. He was standing right there, two halos on his head. 

And...still. The threat had been made clear since the beginning.

The rain continued to pour.

“Never really my thing, halos,” Crawly stretched his long arms. Did he sense Aziraphale’s discomfort? Could demons do that? “Got tangled in my hair.”

“Well...” Aziraphale tested the words in his mouth. “You...could miracle it to be...untangled.” Crawly gave a wide grin, showing his glimmering fangs in the rain. 

“Ah, yes, of course,” Crawly brushed some of his red hair out of his face. “Thanks for that information, one eternity too late.” He crossed his arms, the smile still stuck to his face. 

Aziraphale flushed red. What an insult to a fallen angel! “I’m...I’m terribly sorry! You don’t wear...a...” Aziraphale was cut off by Crawly’s laughter, surprisingly warm against the cool slick of the rain. 

“You are the weirdest angel I’ve met so far,” Crawly put his hands on his hips, sharp and thin under his robes. Aziraphale pulled his head back, but a remark pulled at his lips.

“Well...most demons I’ve seen...don’t waste their time...conversing with...lowly Principalities,” Aziraphale wrung his hands. Glancing back at the demon, there was a sympathetic tilt to his scaled eyebrows. “And they certainly don’t laugh.”

This only made Crawly laugh more, pulling a smile from Aziraphale’s face. The demon smirked at the angel, before reaching out his hand. His nimble fingers caught the water in the sky. Aziraphale looked down at his hand before turning back to Crawly’s eyes. 

“I don’t...suppose you’d like to...” Crawly shrugged. “Check on God’s creatures? Just to see if they’re safe.” He stretched his black wings in the rain. “Besides, I haven’t been up there yet.” Aziraphale looked up at swirling storm clouds, gray and blue and black, pulsing with water. Who knew what could be up there? 

Aziraphale held his hand. He bit his lip. Crawly was a demon, what was he doing? Crawly was...tempting him! Aziraphale’s eyes narrowed. He couldn’t be tempted by a demon, that’d entirely go against his purpose. 

But...somewhere, in his celestial form, a curiosity edged at him, bit at him. 

And...certainly God’s creatures had to be safe. It was part of the great, Divine Plan the angels were suddenly so fond of...even though Aziraphale himself didn’t know much about it. Kept in the dark, little Aziraphale. A lowly Principality given the simple task of guarding Eden, and he couldn’t even do that. 

What was there for him to do now? 

Aziraphale brushed off his robes, despite it not doing much. 

“I’m going to protect God’s creatures,” Aziraphale placed his hands behind his back. He tilted his upward to cast a glare at Crawly. “But I’m not doing it to fly with you, demon.” Crawly put a hand to his chest and pouted. 

“Well...I’m hurt, but fine,” Crawly dipped over the edge of the wall and took off to the skies. “I’m going to go sulk about it!” He called before disappearing into the gray/blue haze. 

Now, Aziraphale felt himself torn. 

Good! He thought. He finally thwarted his first demon on Earth. (He had thwarted at least three on the Celestial Plane, but did that really count at the moment?). 

But...at the same time, did he really hurt this demon’s feelings? He couldn’t be sure. Crawly seemed...oddly playful, for a demon...but what if it was all a part of his temptation? Crawly had been the one to approach him...

But Aziraphale had been the one to shelter the demon from the rain...

The rain!

What dangers could that demon be in? He could get discorporated so easily, up there in the dark! Aziraphale let out a growl of fear as he spread his wings and took off into the clouds.

“Crawly?!” He called into the haze, trying to find an opening. “Crawly?!” He balled his fists. “I’m sorry I insulted you!!” 

“You what?” Aziraphale jumped at the sound, and he spun around to see Crawly, his red hair flattened on his face and his yellow eyes were wide open. He stuttered on his words for a small second, dipping his body in and out. “I...huh? Sorry?”

“I offended you!” Crawly’s mouth twisted into a very confused frown. 

“You’re an angel,” the demon pointed a bony finger at Aziraphale. “If anyone should be apologizing, it’s me.” 

“For what?” Aziraphale drew back, and he suddenly realized what he said...and wished he had a different power. The warmth coming off of Crawly was...for lack of a better word...addictive. The love from a celestial was such a weird thing...already an overwhelming feeling of dizzying senses...and Crawly’s was very different from any other Aziraphale had experienced. It was sharp! Sweet and hot, filling up in Aziraphale’s core and spreading the warmth to every inch of his body. It was practically overflowing, like molten rock, burning in the best way possible, dragging him nearer to the demon through a simple beam of energy. The darkness of this demon was practically a soothing feeling of silence compared to the angels in heaven...And it hit him like a sun ray. Directly on him, centered, crystal clear. Just for him. Aziraphale almost wanted to hold it, to comfort it, to keep it all to himself, drink it in, have it burn his core and fill him up...

Crawly’s laugh broke through the pounding rain. 

“Well, now that I’ve tempted you into flying, shall we go see the humans?” Aziraphale felt the sweetness dim, turning more bitter...but never dipping in addiction. His face flushed, causing Crawly’s sharp grin to widen. “You’re a really weird angel.” 

Crawly started to dip out of Aziraphale’s sight, before the angel swooped down to join him. The two flew in steady silence, besides the pouring rain. Crawly flicked his serpentine eyes over to the angel, who saw him out of one of his eyes. 

“I never got your name,” Crawly remarked, giving a flap of his wings. “What they call you?”

Aziraphale hesitated. He halted, letting himself hover in the rain. Crawly circled around to face him. The angel narrowed his eyes. Were Crawly’s scales falling off in the rain? Or was the rain hurting him? He had seemed safe before...

The angel snuck a glance at him. Scarred upper arms, thin and scaled, thin frame, delicate face. Hard features. Black scales dotting his face. Large, yellow slit eyes. Copper hair, flattened to his face. 

The demon narrowed his eyebrows. “Helloooo?”

”Can I trust you?” Aziraphale blurted. Crawly’s tensed, his features drawing in. His aura of love seemed to pulse, hitting Aziraphale in aching waves. Crawly cast a look at the ground below, peaking through the mass of gray and blue mist. He rubbed his hands, and carefully picked a black scale off. 

“You shouldn’t trust me,” Crawly finally said. His fangs seemed to become more prominent in a scowl. He closed his eyes and balled his hands into fists. “I’m...I’m a demon.”

Aziraphale shuddered at the feeling Crawly was talking to himself more than he was talking to Aziraphale. 

Crawly gave a loud exhale. He looked at his hand, made a fist...and then held out his hand once more to Aziraphale. 

“Hello,” he said, trying to sound as clear as possible. “I’m Crawly, your chosen adversary.” 

Aziraphale looked down at Crawly’s hand, slick and scaled, bony fingers catching the rain. He looked at his own hand. 

A lowly Principality already having an adversary would be rather impressive news to head office. 

And maybe a chosen adversary would allow more time to feel that lovely feeling of Crawly’s aura. 

Aziraphale rubbed his fingers together, and held out his hand in return. 

“My name is Aziraphale,” the angel said, carefully taking Crawly’s hand. A buzz filled his soul, as if some of Crawly’s scales had already pressed into his skin. His core seemed to fill with an jumping ecstatic feeling, and he quickly put his other hand to his chest. He finally took his hand away. Both angel and demon shook off their hands, as if they had each transferred something unusual to the other. 

Aziraphale could’ve sworn he saw a bit of golden dust sparkle into the rain out of Crawly’s hand. 

They hovered, and hovered, wings beating in tandem. Millioned eyes wings of white, blue, and gold, and black, dingy wings, which probably didn’t always look that way. 

“‘Ey, is that Eve down there?” Crawly pointed, and just as Aziraphale turned to look, the demon broke into peals of sharp laughter, as he dipped under into the clouds. Aziraphale felt himself blush angrily, and he scowled, hands bunching into fists. 

“You! Y-you-“

“Can’t trust me!” Crawly called from below. Aziraphale gave an over offended gasp and dove down, where Crawly was soaring just below the clouds. “Oh! Wait!” The demon halted again, and then threw himself forward. 

“Crawly!” Aziraphale cried. The demon was being hopelessly reckless! 

“There they are!” Crawly turned around and pointed. Aziraphale squinted, and sure enough, two dark figures stuck out amongst the swirling sands, illuminated by a lick of flame. Aziraphale joined Crawly as they stuck to hovering over the pair. They were holding each other’s hand, trudging through the shifting sands. 

“We...we should help,” Aziraphale said, but Crawly blocked him from continuing. 

“I...I don’t think we’re supposed to,” Crawly’s tone was quiet, thoughtful. “No...no interference. I don’t-“

“Since when do you care about interference? You’re a demon.”

“You say that like you  know a demon,” Crawly smirked. 

“Well, I know you,” Aziraphale spoke too quickly, for Crawly’s full smile was too much for him to handle. “...Adversary.”

“ Adversary ,” Crawly hummed. “Yes. Quite.” Crawly trying to push his drenched hair out of his face. “Well. No interference. God’s gonna keep them alive, no?”

Aziraphale’s eyes narrowed in thought. They were God’s creatures. They were part of the Great Plan She had for this whole thing. 

“Well. When you...put it that way,” Aziraphale said with a tilt of his head. “Then what do we do?” 

Crawly puzzled over the question. 

“I don’t...know.” The demon spoke. “Leave?”

Oh, but it was so much better down here, so dark and calm, no static or webs of light to sort around, so empty, so cluttered at the same time! 

Throughout this conversation, Crawly and Aziraphale had both sunken to the sand, where they were now standing. 

“Do you want to leave?” Aziraphale asked slowly. 

Crawly looked down at himself, his soaked robes and skin. Flashes of happiness seemed to spark off of the demon as he dug his clawed toes into the wet sand.

“Nnnnah,” Crawly smiled. “Better up here.”

For an adversary, they weren’t so different.

**Author's Note:**

> I worked on this for EVERRRR so here it is. Yes it’s another rain fic cause I’m a one trick pony


End file.
